


you may be poison, but sure as hell taste like honey

by The_Cosmic_Scribe



Category: Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Study, M/M, Mild Smut, One Shot, Pre-Canon, and how he became the person that he is in the show, if anything it's just a, just some backstory on who he was before becoming the sorcerer, nothing really graphic just strongly implied, since it's in the perspective of a member of the clan, sorry I suck at tagging, this is basically my take on the sorcerer and his relationship with the norisu nine, though technically this is more focused on the norisu nine, though we don't see the particular development in this fic, who just so happens to be the sorcerer's lover, with smut happening in the background, yeah okay this explanation is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 11:02:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29873670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cosmic_Scribe/pseuds/The_Cosmic_Scribe
Summary: He was an Amanaka, the son of the sorcerers and sorceresses that have been terrorizing the Norisugi clan and their home village for hundreds of generations. He was the enemy. Narutoshi should’ve hated him. Despised him, even.But, he didn’t.
Relationships: The Sorcerer (Randy Cunningham)/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	you may be poison, but sure as hell taste like honey

**Author's Note:**

> Okay...as you probably read in the tags of this fic, this is my take on the history of the Norisu Nine and their relationship with the Sorcerer. This originally was for my old ninjashow fanfic, Secrets Behind the Nine, which was basically gonna be me changing up the established lore of the show surrounding the Norisu Nine and the Sorcerer so that it leans more in the culture and mythology of Japan and give the Sorcerer a proper backstory that doesn't reduce him to just some random villager that got corrupted by a magic ball. The fic was also going to include giving Randy a ninja partner and my verision of Human!Nomicon.
> 
> I wrote this fic last year, but never go around to posting it b/c I got busy with other writing projects and starting college. Idk what exactly drove me to write it, but I did. And...yeah. Here it is. Enjoy~

Narutoshi was a traitor, that much was certain.

He was a Norisugi—a warrior brave and true, descending from the greatest swordsmen and martial artists Japan had to offer. Defending the people of his country from the forces of evil was his sole purpose in life; his ultimate mission that he had been training for since the day he was born. And, with such a heavy burden to bear, it came with challenges. Ones that tested his resolve and pushed him far beyond his limits through relentless, arduous foes. Foes who cared for none and desired all, unleashing hell unto anyone who dared to take a stand against them. Foes who held no regard or remorse for those caught in the crossfire of their chaos, and instead relished in the pain and torment they cause.

Foes just like the Amanaka family.

Forget malevolent _yōkai_ or roguish _rōnin_. Those bastards were nothing more than the damnable spawns of everything that was wrong and foul with the world. Insatiable voids fueled only by a hunger for total mayhem and a lust for absolute misery occupied the space where their hearts should’ve been. They abused the gifts Amaterasu and Tsukuyomi bestowed upon them. Sullied such divine blessings with the sins of pride and greed, all so they could revel in the damage they inflicted upon others. They thrived on pain and drew power from making innocent lives suffer. Amanakas were rotten to the core—irredeemable and unworthy of the tiniest sliver of sympathy. Nothing could pull those demons away from the sway of such violent desires. Be it pleading words or a blade through the chest, the Amanakas did not allow anything or anyone to stand in their way. Father told him and his brothers time and time again to stay away from those animals, to show them no mercy and do whatever it took to ensure the safety of the people of Noriyama.

“N-Na…N-Naru…”

And yet…

“N-Naru! I—a-ah…”

And yet Narutoshi didn’t give a damn.

Dark eyes peered down at the angel lying beneath him, drinking up every inch illuminated by the half moon shining bright from the small window above them. Amber eyes, golden and sweet like fresh honey, met his gaze in a half-lidded stare. They lit up with each moan and whimper spilling from those deliciously plump lips, glowing against the rosy tint of the angel’s fawn complexion. A tousled mane of ebony locks surrounded his head like a halo of silky curls, standing out against the blues and greens of the futon covers under them. An image of pure beauty, Narutoshi thought.

But Amanakas weren’t beautiful.

They were wretched things, with eyes like raging flames and silver tongues sharper than the blade of a katana. Their hands were stained a permanent crimson. Minds poisoned with thoughts of ceaseless destruction and unending chaos, of murder and torture and everything in between. Beautiful people were not this bloodthirsty, or cruel, or heartless. The beast within prevented such. True, a demon could appear the fairest of the fair with a simple spell or shift of form. But, there was more to beauty than one’s outward appearance. Mother always told him that glamour and grace paled in comparison to pure hearts and noble intentions. What lies beneath the mask one wears speaks volumes, and a pretty face is often a brilliant disguise for danger. Such skin-deep beauty was superficial and insincere; shallow and soulless and teeming with the potential to become something malefic.

And yet, the boy wrapped up in Narutoshi’s embrace was anything but. This boy, who gasped out his name with such fervent passion and had sweet eyes that shined brighter than the midday sun, looked nothing like those demons that transformed the weakest of men into the deadliest of beasts. He looked at Narutoshi not with malice and contempt, but rather with so much love and adoration that the youngest Norisugi felt like melting under that honeyed gaze. His magic healed the sick, brought joy to the miserable, and defended the defenseless. He endured the scorn of his brothers and sisters, the rough beatings of his father, and the harsh words of his mother—

“Mm, Naru…”

—all to ensure he lived to spend another night in Narutoshi’s bed.

“Shinju…”

Narutoshi leaned down, his hungry lips meeting the soft skin of his beloved Shinju. He peppered feathery kisses and quick nips all across his neck and jaw, dragging his mouth like the lazy swipe of a brush against parchment. Desperate hands grasped at slender sides and bruised hips, squeezing tight with each thrust. Shinju cried out, fingers tangled up in the blankets and clenching down on the thick fabric with all his might.

“A-Ah! Naru!”

Long legs circled around Narutoshi’s waist, pulling him impossibly closer. 

“I…I-I…!”

“Shhh…” Narutoshi pressed a hand against Shinju’s cheek, cupping his beloved’s face with a tenderness reserved only for those dearest to one’s heart. “I…ng…h-hah…”

He squeezed his eyes shut, groaning as a pleasurable heat filled his body.

His family told him that their sole purpose in life was to rid the world of evil. To put an end to the Amanaka family and the chaos they wreaked. They told him to show no mercy to those demon bastards; to strike first before they could even blink. And yet, here Narutoshi was—wrapped up in an Amanaka’s embrace as the moon bore witness to their carnal knowledge. Here he was, making love to someone who wasn’t his betrothed. Sweet Amaterasu, Narutoshi was engaged. _Engaged!_ He was promised to another, set to spend the rest of his days with one person and one person alone! But, instead of getting to know his destined bride before their wedding in a year’s time and falling for her, he was running off with this…this boy! This boy, who stole his heart with nothing but his kind words and honey eyes at his disposal. He was an Amanaka, the son of the sorcerers and sorceresses that have been terrorizing the Norisugi clan and their home village for hundreds of generations. He was the enemy. Narutoshi should’ve _hated_ him. _Despised_ him, even.

But, he didn’t.

His ancestors were rolling in their graves because, _goddammit_. Narutoshi loved Shinju. He _loved_ him. He loved his warm smile, his sweet lips, his honey eyes. He loved the way Shinju made him feel. Loved how at ease he was whenever this boy— _his boy_ —was around, how quick the walls around him fell by his presence. Shinju expected nothing from Narutoshi except acceptance and love. He expected him to be the person he needed to be, not what everyone else wanted him to become. Shinju saw beyond the titles and reputations. He looked at what was hidden in plain sight and fought to bring out the real Narutoshi. One who adored music with all his heart, and would much rather play his flute he crafted from the bamboo staff he used in training than wield the sword his father forced upon him the day he turned fourteen. Shinju saw the boy who resented what being a Norisugi meant and made it his mission to help him find his true passions in life, all because he saw himself in Narutoshi. He too knew what it was like to be molded into a specific image by one’s family. He knew the silent anger of being forced to be something that does not align with what your heart desires, the internal suffering of trying to please the people that should love you for who you are and not be disappointed when your dreams clashed with their expectations. Shinju _knew_.

“ _Ai shiteru._ ”

Falling in love with him should’ve been obvious to Narutoshi from the start.


End file.
